Epizod 2: Nie ma czasu
Nie ma czasu - drugi wydany epizod gry Life Is Strange. Dostępny na konsole XBox One i 360, PlayStation 3 i 4. Również wydany na PC (platforma Steam). Zapowiedź : Chloe przekonuje Max do eksperymentowania ze swoją mocą, podczas gdy Max próbuje pomóc Kate Marsh, nękanej przez innych studentów. Fabuła : Podczas gdy Max musi przekonać sceptycznie nastawioną Chloe, że potrafi cofać się w czasie, zaczyna doświadczać sporadyczne utraty jej mocy. Kate Marsh zostaje publicznie ośmieszona przez studentów z Blackwell przez wideo z nią w roli głównej pod wpływem alkoholu na imprezie Klubu Vortex. Po wzięciu prysznica i ubraniu się, Max opuszcza akademik i dostaje wiadomości. Dogania Warrena i rozmawiają w sprawie Davida. Warren prosi ją, aby obejrzała z nim film "Planeta Małp". Max może zgodzić się na propozycje Warrena, bądź odmówić. Po podjęciu decyzji, Max ma autobus do centrum do baru, w którym pracuje Joyce. Po wejściu na kolację, Max widzi Trevora i Justina którzy siedzieli przy stoliku obok drzwi. Max siada przy stole dalej. Joyce widzi Max i rozmawia z nią w odniesieniu do Chloe, Davida i wydarzeń z poprzedniej nocy. Rozmowa będzie zależeć od poprzednich wyborów i zaangażowania. Wybory : Ważne Wybory : Rada :'' ' * Idź na policję (34%) * '''Poszukaj dowodów (66%)' '''''Telefon : * Odbierz (79%) * Nie odbieraj (21%) Strzał : * Nie strzelaj (43%) * Strzelaj (57%) Kate : * Uratowałeś ją od próby samobójczej (64%) * Nie uratowałeś ją od próby samobójczej (36%) Oskarżenia : * Nathan ją naszprycował (80%) * David ją gnębił (13%) * Płakała przez Jeffersona (7%) Drobniejsze Sprawy : Roślinka : * Podlałaś swoją roślinkę (81%) * Nie podlałaś swojej roślinki (19%) Alyssa : '' * '''Pomogłaś Alyssie (63%) * Nie pomogłaś Alyssie (37%) ''Linki do filmiku Kate : '' * Usunęłaś link do filmiku (95%) * Zostawiłaś link do filmiku (5%) '''''Taylor : * Byłaś miła dla Taylor (52%) * Nie byłaś miła dla Taylor (48%) Zaproszenie Warrena : '' * '''Przyjęłaś zaproszenie Warrena (79%) * Odrzuciłaś zaproszenie Warrena (21%) Podpis : ''' * '''Napisałaś wiadomość (57%) * Nie napisałaś wiadomości (43%) '''''Tory kolejowe : * Zmieniłaś Tor Jazdy (31%) * Nie zmieniłaś Toru Jazdy (69%) ''Courtney i Klub Vortex : '' * Dostałaś wejściówkę do Klubu Vortex (54%) * Nie dostałaś wejściówki do Klubu Vortex (46%) Eksperyment Warrena : ''' * Pomogłaś Warrenowi (44%) * '''Nie pomogłaś Warrenowi (56%) Pan Jefferson : * Naskarżyłaś Jeffersonowi na Davida (85%) * Nie naskarżyłaś Jeffersonowi na Davida (15%) Oceny Epizody : *3 października 2015 roku Ścieżki dźwiękowe : * "Something Good"- Alt-J * "Crosses" - Jose Gonzalez * "Mt. Washington" - Local Natives * "All Eyes On Me" (demo) - William Davies, Edward Nutbrown i Charles Nutbrown * "Naughty" (demo) - William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown i Tajh Abdulsamad * "What a day" (demo) - Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey i Steve Dymond * "Save the World" (demo) - Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey i Steve Dymond Miejsca zapisu : Akademiki dla dziewcząt Akademiki - rano Kampus Główny - Rano Autobus Tania restauracja Junkard Popędzać Kampus Główny - Przed Klasą Liceum Akademiki Gabinet dyrektora Kampus Główny - z Warrenem Postacie : Osiągnięcia : Jest 12 osiągnięć, które gracz może zdobyć na Steam, PlayStation lub Xbox. Śmierć i przyczyny * Kate Marsh ( Zależne ) - Kate nie jest w stanie utrzymać ciągłego naśmiewania się z filmiku który wylądował w sieic i stara się zakończyć życie, skacząc z Internatu . Max musi ją zatrzymać, ale to nie gwarantuje sukcesu . Ciekawostki : # Jest Prawdziwa strona którą napisała Victoria na lustrze . (Katesvid.com) * Link do strony internetowej jest tutaj : http://katesvid.com/ Trailer : Life is Strange - Episode 2 Launch Trailer (PEGI) Life Is Strange - Episode 2 Out of Time - Preview Trailer (HD) 1080p Galeria : Kategoria:Epizody